Problem: Kevin walked to a toy store in the evening and, after browsing for 23 minutes, decided to buy a video game for $4.63. Kevin handed the salesperson $9.73 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Kevin received. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ Kevin received $5.1 in change.